Te esperare, Feorge
by rger22
Summary: Fred acaba de morir y no sabe como sentirse ahora que su hermano y el ahora están separados. One Shoot


**Los personajes y sus historias no son míos, son de la reina J.K Rowling **

Te esperare, Feorge.

Abrió los ojos, tenía la vista nublada como su hubiera dormido por mucho tiempo. Se incorporo torpemente esperando ver como la batalla seguía frente a él. Pero, en vez de personas peleando, lo que vio fue una gran neblina blanca. El miedo empezó a invadir su cuerpo y su corazón se puso a latir rápidamente. No veía a nadie. ¿Dónde se habían metido todos?. El miedo seguía recorriendo cada centímetro de su alma, ¿y si…? No, no era posible.

Tenía que hacer memoria. ¿Dónde estaba hace unos minutos?. Recordó a dos de sus hermanos y a Harry, que era prácticamente uno de ellos. También recordó la batalla. Estaban en medio de la guerra contra Voldemort y ahora todo era vida o muerte. Y luego, recordó claramente a una persona, si a eso puede llamársele persona, el mortifago Augustus Rookwood. Una explosión creció frente a sus ojos. Y luego, lo comprendió todo.

Estaba muerto.

Fred se quedo paralizado por un momento. Aun no podía asimilar que ya no había vida en el. Sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo. Y de pronto, se puso a llorar.

¡Qué estúpido había sido! Dejándose matar por un tonto mortifago. ¿Cómo es que no había podido esquivar la explosión hecha por aquel idiota?. La lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas levanto la vista, de repente algo comenzó a aparecer frente a él.

Era como una ilusión, como si estuviera viendo alguno de esos videos muggles que su padre alguna vez le había enseñado. Era un poco borroso, pero podía distinguir, claramente, varias personas pelirrojas. Rápidamente se quito las lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y las que inundaban sus ojos. Necesitaba ver claramente a aquellas personas. Se levanto del suelo y trato de arreglarse la ropa. Era raro. No traía la misma ropa con la que había muerto. Llevaba unos jeans, unas zapatillas, y un gran sweater con una F bordada. Lo reconoció de inmediato, era el que le había hecho, ya hace tiempo su madre. Dejo de ver los detalles de la F que su madre tanto había tardado en hacer, y puso atención las imágenes borrosas que tenía en frente.

Pudo ver, a pesar de la borrosa calidad de la imagen, a sus hermanos, sus padres, Harry y Hermione. Todos rodeaban algo. De repente llego otro pelirrojo más, y vio a sus hermanos mayores tratar de bloquearle la vista hacia eso que habían estado rodeando. Lo comprendió todo. George no podía ver su cuerpo sin vida. ¡Simplemente no podía!. Las lágrimas comenzaron a invadir de nuevo sus ojos. George estaba forcejeando con sus hermanos para que lo dejaran pasar, gritaba y golpeaba todo lo que podía. Fred podía oír a lo lejos, los gritos de su hermano gemelo, y el llanto de su familia tratando de evitarle un dolor aun más grande. George pudo soltarse de sus hermanos y ver, por fin, que es lo que el más temía. George apenas vio el cuerpo sin vida de su gemelo e inmediatamente se puso a llorar. Los lamentos y gemidos de su hermano, desgarraron el corazón de Fred. Las lágrimas que habían inundado sus ojos empezaron a caer por su cara. ¡Odiaba esto! Odiaba que, por su muerte, su hermano tuviera que sufrir tanto. Sabía que George no sería el mismo. Miro la escena tristemente. Le dolía tanto ver sufrir a su compañero más fiel de travesuras. George, que ahora estaba abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, acostado junto a él. Se veía totalmente destrozado. Sus sollozos eran tan fuertes que cada vez, rompían más el corazón de Fred.

Se puso de pie y, aun con las lágrimas en los ojos, trato de tocar la borrosa imagen que tenía en frente. Inmediatamente, sus dedos tocaron algo como un cristal. Trato de quitar el vidrio, y se sintió impotente al no poder ni siquiera romperlo. Poco a poco, la imagen se fue difuminando más y más, hasta que desapareció.

Fred que había caído del cansancio al tratar de romper el cristal, se trato de poner de pie, lentamente, pero no pudo hacerlo. El dolor era mucho. Le dolía que su hermano sufriera con su muerte. Le dolía que ya no pudiera estar ahí para poder atender Sortilegios Weasley. Le dolía que ya no pudiera molestar a su querido hermano Ronie. Le dolía que ya no estuviera para jugar y apoyar a su hermanita pequeña. Ya no podría hacer nada con su vida, y eso le dolía.

Sus gemidos y sollozos fueron calmándose poco a poco. Ya se había cansado de llorar.

Sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro, e, inmediatamente, se incorporo para ver quién podría estar ahí. Se sorprendió cuando vio a nada menos, y nada más que a James Potter.

-Hola Fred.- James Potter sonreía amablemente. Fred abrió mucho los ojos y no supo que decir. ¿Qué se le decía a el padre muerto de un amigo?. Se había quedado tan concentrado admirando a James que no había notado que otras dos personas estaban ahí.

Remus y Sirius se acercaron a donde estaba Fred. Los dos sonreían y tenían un brillo travieso en los ojos.

-Tranquilo- Sirius le palmeo la espalda a Fred- No muerde.

Fred reacciono en ese instante y volteo a ver a los otros dos hombres. Inmediatamente abrazo fuertemente a Sirius que correspondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Fred vio a un Sirius que nunca antes había visto. Era más joven. Se veía deslumbrante y tenía una sonrisa finamente arrogante que lo hacía lucir más guapo de lo que ya estaba.

-Wow. Te ves… Joven- Sonrió avergonzado por la tontería que había dicho. ¿Dónde había quedado su travieso sentido del humor?

-Sí, bueno, ahora me ves en todo mi esplendor- La sonrisa de Sirius era aun más grande que antes.

-Siempre tan arrogante – Remus sonreía mientras miraba como su a su amigo de ojos grises le hacia una mueca infantil. La sonrisa de Fred se desvaneció de inmediato. ¿Acaso… acaso Remus también estaba muerto? La única respuesta era que sí. Solo eso explicaría porque estaba ahí. Remus, Al ver la cara de Fred, se le acerco y lo abrazo. Lo abrazo por unos largos minutos en que nadie hablaba. Después rompió el silencio- Si, yo también eh muerto, Fred. Pero no te preocupes. Todo ahora está bien.

No supo por qué, pero las palabras de Remus lo reconfortaron. El, en realidad, no creía que nada estaba bien, pero extrañamente, las palabras de aquel hombre le hicieron sentir que eran ciertas.

-Fred- James lo llamo. Fred so volteo y puso su atención en el padre de su amigo. Era cierto lo que la gente decía. Harry se parecía mucho a su padre. Los dos con ese mismo cabello revuelto y con gafas. Solo que James, tenía un brillo peculiar que lo hacía ver más arrogante pero simpático.- Llegaste justo a tiempo –James sonrió brillantemente.

- ¿A tiempo? –Pregunto Fred confundido- ¿A tiempo para qué?

- Pues veras –Sirius se puso a lado de su mejor amigo- Necesitamos un cuarto merodeador.

-Así que, ¿qué dices, Fred?- Remus le sonrió radiantemente a Fred- ¿Quieres ser un merodeador?

-¿Ustedes…? Ustedes son los merodeadores? -Fred sintió la excitación recorriendo su cuerpo. ¿Un merodeador? ¿No es lo que siempre había querido? Y ahora no solo estaba frente a sus más grandes ídolos de las bromas, sino que también le estaban pidiendo que se uniera para ser uno más de ellos.

-Los mismos- La sonrisa de James era tan confiada que Fred no tuvo ni duda de que decía la verdad- Estas ante Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta- Dijo James señalando a cada merodeador correspondiente.

Quería preguntarles un millón de cosas, pero antes ellos le habían hecho una pregunta, y el estaba ansioso por responderla- Si, quiero ser un merodeador- No supo ni como se controlo para no ponerse a saltar. Apuesto a que a George le encantaría esto. Su sonrisa se fue suavizando hasta que se convirtió en una sonrisa nostálgica. Extrañaba a su gemelo. Deseaba que su hermano pudiera disfrutar como él, ese momento.

-Bueno- la vos de James lo saco de sus pensamientos- tenemos que irnos ya, Fred, hay personas que quieren verte.

Fred solo asintió con la cabeza. ¿A quién podría ver en aquel lugar? ¿Qué personas lo estarían esperando?. Los tres adultos, que, a veces con su infantil actitud parecían no serlo, empezaron a caminar. Fred los empezó a seguir con pasos flojos. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Después de unos pasos, se detuvo, y volteo con nostalgia hacia atrás, hacia donde había estado esa ilusión borrosa.

-Chicos- Fred llamo a los tres amigos que ya se habían adelantado unos cuantos metros. Ellos se detuvieron y voltearon a verlo- ¿Cuando llegue el momento… podre venir a recibirlo?

-¿A George?- Sirius llego a su lado y puso su mano el hombro de Fred- Pero claro. Ahora sigamos caminando, que llegaremos tarde.

Fred siguió a Sirius y se incorporaron con los otros dos merodeadores. Remus paso un brazo por los hombros de Fred y de James, y con una sonrisa, siguieron caminando. No sabía que le esperaba en aquel lugar, pero algo le decía que sentiría un gran alivio y felicidad. Con una última mirada hacia atrás, susurro –Te esperare, Freorge- Y siguió el camino a su nueva, no vida.


End file.
